Struggling
by AnnoyingMermaid
Summary: There was no Uchiha massacre. The Fourth Hokage is still alive along with his wife. Yet Sakura struggles to find her place in a team full of legends and feels intimidated. Luckily Kurenai is there to help her out. See profile.
1. Something Like Hope

She was nothing special, really. Her with her pink bublegum hair which people always asked if it was dyed and her exotic jade colored eyes were the only things unique about her. She was one in a dozen. Something ordinary and plain, something you'd see everyday. Yet she's placed on a team of legends. She didn't know what to feel about that.

One had a powerful dojutsu and came from a strong clan. The other was the _freaking _fourth hokage's son aswell as the cointainer for the nine tailed fox. The last one was a jounin, ex-anbu and one of Konoha's most elite. They had greatness written all over them.

Which leaves her, a twelve year old civillian girl with no special kekai genkai and no clan. She had her bool smarts and chalra control but that was it. Her ninjutsu and taijutsu was below average. Her chakra stores were underdeveloped. She was nothing compared to those three.

It baffle's her how the hokage placed her on this team.

Though, Sakura only hopes she could keep up, while they run farther and farther away from her reach.

_lll_

She wanted to get strong, she wanted to be able to stand side-by-side with them instead of only staring at their backs as she is left behind. But how can she? No one would be willing to teach her. Her own sensei would rather spend more time training Naruto or Sasuke than the only girl on his squad.

So the young girl did what she could. She went to the library and started teaching herself. Sakura would borrow books, read them and start doing what it instructed until she got the hang of it.

_I learned more from books than Kakashi-sensei, _Sakura thought to herself while reading a book about casting genjutsu's one day.

It was all going well until someone found out.

_lll_

Kurenai Yuhi was a kind and patient woman, not to mention a genjutsu expert. Sakura first met the older kunoichi while she was practicing how to cast a low-level genjutsu. She started by giving her tips and a few pointers to showing her how to cast an actual genjutsu.

"You need to know what you want to project for it to work, otherwise you'd only waste your chakra." She advised.

Sakura did as she was told and was able to succesfully cast a C-rank genjutsu on her sixth try. Kurenai rewarded her by teaching her other stronger and harder genjutsu, aswell as how to detect one.

"Sakura, may I ask you a question?" She asked while they were taking a break under the shade of a tree.

The pinkette gave her a confused look but nodded anyway. "Sure."

"Why were you training here alone, don't you have a team or jonin instructor to help you?" She asked out. She felt angry that someone would leave behind their own teammate.

A flash of saddness was in her emerald eyes which didn't go unnoticed by the genjutsu expert.

"Well, I figured I might teach myself, y'know? Sensei only has eyes for my two teammate's, I didn't want to burden him to much... so I tried teaching myself." She spoke quietly while staring at the grassy floor.

"But isn't that why you have a teacher? Surely he wouldn't ignore you so much. Who exactly is your sensei anyway, Sakura?" Kurenai was puzzled by what she heard. Why would someone ignore her? She had the brains and skill for genjutsu all she needed was someone to guide her and help her.

"My jounin sensei is Hatake Kakashi."

Ah. Hatake.

Now it's clear. Kakashi wasn't exactly the approachble or teacher type. She would know since she knew him back when they were still in the academy. Kakashi wasn't good with children, so why would the Hokage give him three genin?

"But what about your teammate's? Can I ask who they are?" She questioned again.

"They fight with eachother alot. One's the second heir to the Uchiha Clan, Sasuke Uchiha the other is Naruto Namikaze, the fourth's son." Now that Kurenai thinks about it, it started making sense as to _why_ the yondaime would place them all together. Naruto was Minato-sama's son so he would place him on a team with a person he knew he could trust. Kakashi was on his old team instantly making him a good candidate. Sasuke was placed because Kakashi would be able to protect him. Sakura was placed simply to have an even number of genin.

Kurenai sighed sadly at the young girls predictament.

"Tell you what, I'll teach you since your sensei is too blind to see your talents. Meet me in training ground 27 at exactly 5 am on the dot." She said before she could take it back.

What was she doing?

Sakura looked at her wide eyed before a large smile appeared on her face. Something like... hope? flashed in her forest gree eyes as she looked at her like she had done a huge favor for her.

_To the Haruno it_ _probably did_.

Kurenai coughed awkwardly before the young genin stopped smiling, though she still had a small grin on her face.

"Now go home and rest for the day. We have a long day tomorow." The black haired woman said and the two parted their ways.

_lll_

Somewhere in a random location, Kakashi sneezed. He grabbed a tissue and wiped his nose.

Was someone talking about him?

What bad timing. He thought before continiuing on his day.

**Author's Note:**

**In this universe, the Uchiha Massacre never happened, Minato and Kushina are alive and Obito is alive but Rin died instead of him.** **So the kyuubi couldn't have killed them**.

**I couldn't think of any other reason for Sasuke to be placed on team seven so appologies if it sounds lame or something.**

**_edited on 5/14_**


	2. Green Spandex and the Power of Youth

Sakura felt so estatic!

Someone gave her a chance!

Her green eyes brightened just alittle more and a large smile was on her face. Someone would be willing to teach her. The young kunoichi couldn't wait for tommorow.

When she entered the apartment she wasn't suprised to find it empty and devoid of people. Her parents were merchants and would constantly travel the elemental nations to trade. They usually leave her with their next door neighbor, Nakamura-san, checking in every now and again to see if she was alright and alive.

Sakura enters the apartment and headed straight for the kitchen, she was famished after the long day of training with her team and Kurenai. The pinkette opened a cabinete and pulled out a cup of instant noodles. Normally she would of cooked something but Sakura was too tired and was really starving. She gets some hot water and waits.

Time passes by and the cup of instant noodles is ready to eat. She sits in the living room and began eating in silence. She didn't mind it though, she was used to it by now. She finishes her cup of instant noodles and she begins getting ready for bed.

_lll_

Sakura wakes up one hour before five and began getring ready for her day with Kurenai-san. She ties her pink hair in a braid and decides to wear a black turtle neck and black ninja pants. She take's a sealing scroll and places all her necessary items inside. The jade-eyed girl makes sure to lock the door before she leaves for training ground 27.

On the way there she passes by two men, both with horrendous bowl cuts and the other one was younger and wore a green spandex suit. The two were walking around the village on hand stand. Sakura had to blink twice to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

When she arrives the training ground was empty. She places her scroll besides a tree and began streching. Minutes passed and a swirl of leaves puffed into existence in the middle of the training ground. Kurenai steps over to her with a bundle of scrolls on her hands.

"Good morning, Sakura" Kurenai said to her new student. The girl in question nods her head in greeting.

"First off, I want you to show me everything you can do." She said.

"Everything?" Sakura asked.

"Everything."

So she did, she started by doing the tree and water walking excercise then started casting low-ranked genjutsu. She showed her accuracy, speed, endurance, all of it. When she was finished, Kurenai was leaning under a tree her eyes closed and hands folded.

"Alright, firstly we need to work on your endurance, stregnth and accuracy. I want you to run five laps around the village, starting at the entrance to the Hokage monument," Kurenai says.

"After that do a few sit-ups and push-ups. Meditate and then we practice with your accuracy. When that's over we'll have a twenty-minute break. Lastly, head to the library and study on your genjutsu and ninjutsu. Understand?"

Sakura nodded, processing the information and before she could exit the training ground, Kurenai stopped her.

"Right before you head off, I want you to wear these." The blackette said before showing her four black bracelets.

"These are chakra weights. I want you to never take them off, unless your going to sleep or taking a shower. These will get heavier and heavier when you grow older." She said before giving them to Sakura.

The pinkette strapped them on and began exiting the training ground. As soon as she left Kurenai shunshined away.

_lll_

Gai and his student Lee were both doing their daily morning training, jogging around the village and doing 100 laps. They were on their forty-sixth lap when Kurenai approched them.

"Greetings, Kurenai! How can I help you on his youthful day!!" Gai said (yelled) with a large smile on his face. The action earned him a few odd looks from the people awake on this ungodly hour.

"Good morning, Kurenai-san. I hope you are having a wonderful morning!" Lee greeted the older woman. Remeber, these two are standing on their hands, with eccentric outfits and yelling at five in the morning, when most of the population in Konoha was still sleeping. So it wasn't odd when Kurenai received a few strange looks thrown at her.

"Good morning to you two aswell, I came to speak with you if you were willing to help train my new student. Her name is Haruno Sakura." The blackette said.

"Why of course!! I would be more than delighted. But I must ask, what about her jonin sensei?" He asked confused.

Kurenai sighed. "Yes, but Kakashi is more inclined on training her other two teammate's, which leaves her to train herself."

Gai looked thoughtful for a moment before sighing as welll. "Alright then, I'll help train the young kunoichi later in the afternoon, Sakura and Lee could even be training partners!" He yelled excitedly.

Kurenai smiled. She suppose she knew what she was doing after all.

**Author's Note:**

**I'm sorry if there was any grammar or spelling mistakes in his chapter. English isn't really my native language.**

**edited on 5/14**


	3. Thoughts and Reflections

Two weeks passed since Kurenai started training Sakura. Two weeks and she started improving greatly in her taijutsu, all thanks to Gai and his team of course. Right now the dark haired woman was walking out of the hokage's office giving her mission report when she heard the familiar sound of someone doing a shunshin. She didn't need to turn her head to see, as she recognized their chakra right away.

"Hello, Kakashi. How may I help you?" She said as she continued walking.

The copy-nin held a no-nonesense air around him, his eyes looking at her sharply. His hands were in his pockets and his posture was straight.

"Kurenai, I came to speak with you about something."

He soon started walking with her as they continued their conversation. Kurenai sighs and stops walking in favor of turning towards him.

"I suppose this 'something' is, Sakura, right?" It didn't take a genius to figure it out honestly.

Kakashi only nodded his head in response and tensed. He first started noticing things like her sudden developement in taijutsu and genjutsu. He knew she was a genjutsu type and had excellent chakra control, but he wasn't inclined to train her. Kakashi thought that the only girl on his team would only grow to be a paper ninja.

Beside's, she didn't show an interest in improving so what was the point? He sighed and raked a gloved hand through his silver hair. He wasn't meant to be a teacher and anyone could see that, especially him. Honestly, what was Minato-sensei thinking removing him from Anbu and giving him a genin team?

"I know I haven't been a good teacher for her." He said.

_'You think?' _The kunoichi thought with a frown on her face.

"But I want to try and be a better sensei for her. I'm not perfect in anyway and she deserves a teacher that would actually help her," He started. Kurenai couldn't help but look at him in shock. She wasn't expecting that from him. Not from the uptight, Kakashi who valued rule's more than anything.

He sighs. "She's getting stronger and stronger everyday, I noticed. I always thought she was destined as a paper ninja. So imagine my surprise when she was actually able to fight the boys longer than before." He said

"And it's all because of you, Kurenai-san along with Gai. Thank you for giving her the guidance and attention I couldn't give her. Please continue looking out for her." He said before giving a bow.

His eye's was closed and crinkled in the ends, implying he was smiling. The blackette smiled aswell, she didn't expect him to thank her! She thought he was upset or annoyed at her for meddling with his pink haired student.

"I will." She said. She turned to face him and was met with only nothing and a newfound determination.

_lll_

"Alright that ends our training session for today!!! You four are now dismissed!" Gai the overly-energetic man said to his team and new student.

Lee had a large smile on his face before speaking. "Thank you Gai-sensei! To show my gratitude I will run 100 laps around the village!" He yelled loudly.

"Yosh! Excellent Lee, I will join you and do a 100 more laps!"

The three others only shook their heads at their teacher and teammate's antics. The three of them were used to them by now. Tenten turned to Sakura before speaking. "Hey Sakura, want to go to that newly weapons shop with me? I heard they had stuff imported from the land of iron." She offered with a small smile.

"Sure! mabye we should invite Neji aswell?" She asked.

"Neji? He said he had to go home because of important clan buisness or something." Tenten shrugged.

When they were first introduced to the pinkette, team eight didn't know what to think. Neji was indifferent and didn't care for her prescence, Tenten on the other hand tried befriending her and two instantly clicked. Lee was eccentric and loud but he meant well and he was a nice person, alittle on the eccentric side.

All in all, Sakura liked team gai better than team seven. They were kind enough to allow her to join them whenever they trained. Even though Neji was a total pompous stuck-up bastard, he would sometimes give her pointers and fix her stance. Tenten would help her with her aim and handling weapons foreign to her. Lee and her train together every now and then and even spar together.

The two of them left the training ground and soon began walking away.

_llll_

Naruto wasn't a genius but he wasn't totally stupid either. He noticed how the Sakura-chan left hurriedly whenever they were finnished training with Kakashi-sensei. He just didn't know why exactly. Right now he was sitting at the training grounds with the teme playing with a kunai while the other boy was doing some kata's.

"Hey teme, have you notice Sakura-chan acting strange lately?" He questioned his teammate.

"No, why should I care about her anyway?." He said. The Uchiha didn't even bother looking at him.

"Hey don't speak about her like that! Don't brush her off like nohing!" He said. Why did he have to be such a damn _teme_!?

He stopped doing his kata's and began leaving. "Why? It's the truth. She's nothing compared to me. She has no kekei genkai or clan. I bet she'll only make it to chunin." He said.

By now Naruto was seeing red. His hands were balled to fist and he was growling.

"Sasuke you bastard, didn't Kakashi-sensei mention valuing your friends?"

"_'Those who break the rules are scum. But those who abandon their friends are lower than scum'__. _So don't you dare look down on us. We are your teammates and friends! Don't us away like we're nothing, you teme!" Naruto yelled angrily. Sasuke really was a teme.

Before the two could start fighting, a random leaf anbu interrupted them. "Naruto, your mother has asked for you to come home. She's worried that have you hadn't gone home yet." The leaf anbu left as soon as he came.

Naruto growled at Sasuke while said boy in turn only glared. "Don't think your off the hook yet, teme."He said before leaving to go home and face his mother's wrath.

_lll_

For the Uchiha's part, he only cared about getting stronger to surpass his brother and earn his father's approval.

**Author's Note: Here you go, sorry for the slow update. I had a bit of writer's block. Anyway on an unrelated note, ****we got to see team 7 make an appearance and team gai to.**

**Edit 5/14**

**I tried to make Sasuke alittle more likable because I think I made him really arrogant. But I fixed it now. I'm currently editing out a few chapters before I go to sleep. It's like, 8 pm where I live right now.**


	4. Chunin Exams!

Naruto was walking home grumbling to himself. _'Geez, Sasuke is such a bastard. When will he realize that he needs to work with us?' _ He thought to himself.

When he arrived home, he opened the door and entered inside. It was quiet and eerily silent. Too quiet...

"I'm home!" He said.

"Naruto... " That voice... Oh no!

The feeling of fear and terror soon found it's way in Naruto's chest as he turned to face his mother. He gulped. There was a reason why she was called the 'red hot habanero'.

"Mom!! I'm home!!" He nervously stutterd out.

"Do you have any idea how late it is!?" She said her voice filled with anger and concern. Kushina was so worried! Where was her son?! Was he okay!? Was he hurt!? So many questions, She was just about to head over to Minato's office and demand an Anbu search party for their son until he finally showed up.

In this moment Naruto knew he was totally screwed.

"...Uh.." Was his smart reply. Too bad for him it was the wrong answer.

"_Naruto!!"_ Said boy has never felt so much fear in his entire life before. He might have even wet himself at the killing intent his mother oozed out.

After being scolded and hit on the head. Naruto and Kushina soon began making dinner. "Hey Mom? Is Dad going to be home soon?"

Kushina sighs before smiling sadly, "I'm sorry Naruto, but you're father's really busy right now. The Chunin exams are coming up soon and he's really busy organizing the event."

"Chunin Exams? What's that?" The blonde boy ask in confusion.

"Didn't you pay attention at the academy!?" Kushina said before rubbing her forehead. Patience. She thought.

"The chunin exams are a way for a ninja to raise their rank and get higher paying missions. You must do many difficult challenges to pass the exams" She explains.

"Really!? I can't wait too be a chunin, Dattebayo!" Naruto said excitedly.

"But first, help me with dinner." Kushina smiled.

_lll_

Sakura was heading home with a bag of newly bought shuriken and kunai. She couldn't wait to use them for tommorow. While walking she accidentally crashed into something, though more accurately someone. The pinkette landed on the ground with her bag of weapons on the floor, the contents slipping out of the bag and onto the ground.

"Oh! I'm so sorry about that," A deep voice said.

Looking up, she saw a man with messy black hair and cobalt colored eyes. The man wore the standard jonin uniform and the Konoha headband was tied around his forhead. He had an apologetic smile on his face and a hand extended to her. She sat on the pavement and waved his appology off.

"It's alright mister." She says as she began picking up her weapons.

"Here let me help you," The mystery man said before helping her pick them up.

"Thanks, mister... ?" Noticing she was asking for his name he introduced himself.

"It's Obito. Obito Uchiha. And I'm guessing you're Sakura Haruno, right? Kakashi told me about his students" He said with a small smile.

"You know Kakashi-sensei?" She asked in surprise. She didn't think her teacher had any friends, beside's Gai-sensei.

"Yup, we were on the same genin team, plus you're my little cousins teamate." Obito answered before looking at his watch. He sighs before giving her a small smile.

"Well, I have a mission to do. It was nice meeting you Sakura-san. Take care of Kakashi and Sasuke for me, okay?" He asked before walking away.

"Sure thing, Obito-san!" The two bid their goodbyes and soon parted ways.

_'She sure reminds me of a certain someone.' _Obito thought remembering a certain brown haired girl.

_lll_

When Sakura arrived at the apartment, she was surprised to see her parents were home. "Welcome home, honey. How was your day?" He mother asked from the kitchen, she was cooking her favorite. Her father was sitting in the living room reading a newspaper on the couch..

It appears her parents arrived home after travelling for a few weeks. She never got to see them much, but she didn't mind.

"It was alright. I got to train with Gai-sensei and his team for today. Kurenai-san even taught me a new genjutsu!" She said.

Mebuki smiled at her daughter. She along with her husband knew she was training with Kurenai and supported her. They never understood the shinobi lifestyle but they still supported her regardless.

"That's great honey, could you help me in making dinner?" Her mother asked.

"Sure thing!"

Time passed and the Haruno family began eating. Sakura never felt so happy. She really loved her parents and she didn't know what she'd do if she lost them.

_lll_

A week has passed and nothing eventful happened. Sakura was still training with Kurenai and Gai and team seven completed a few low-ranking missions. Kakashi has told him that genins could only do D-ranks and B-ranks until they reack Chunin where they could get higher paying missions.

It wasn't until wednesday that Kakashi dropped huge bombshell on them.

"I've nominated you three to participate in the chunin exams." Kakashi said. He waited for each of their responses but nothing came.

Silence.

"What."

**Author's Note:**

**I'm so sorry for not updating frequently, I had a pretty busy and hectic week.**

**But we get to see the Chunin Exams soon in future chapters and even had obito make a special guest appearance in this chapter.**

**edited on 5/7/19**

**edited on 5/14**


	5. Training And Shy Hyuga's

Sakura's mind was blank. Her sensei had just signed them up for the Chunin Exams.

What. The. Heck.

She sighed and took a deep breath. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, she told herself. In through the nose out through the mouth. Good. Sakura sighs and twirls a kunai on her left hand. She then noticed how long her cotton candy-like hair has gotten. She should really trim it soon.

But first things first, the young genin had to find Kurenai-sensei and tell her the news so she could prepare. The Chunin exams was very dangerous, she heard stories from older ninja's. Finally gathering herself, she excited the training grounds and began her search for the genjutsu expert.

_lll_

Sasuke couldn't believe this. His stoic, insane and crazy sensei, had just signed them up to their demise.

Was he trying to kill them?

He's heard stories before namely from his cousins and older brother of how terrifying and difficult the exams were. The written portion was almost said to be impossible to answer unless your as smart as a Nara. The second and last portions were classified.

He sighs. He might have to actually work _together_ with those two idiots afterall. Kami, help him.

_lll_

The Chunin Exams!?

After those words left his sensei's mouth he was going to train. He'll probably ask if Dad could help him. That is, if he even come's home. He's been getting home later everynight, ariving when he was already asleep. Naruto had tried to stay up and wait for him, but his Mom only scolded him about it.

He sighs, the blonde sometime's wishes his dad wasn't Hokage.

Shaking his head to erase all negative thoughts, the blonde left the training grounds in search for his father or if Iruka-sensei was in the classrooms. Looks like he'll have to pay a visit (read: break in).

_ll_

Sakura was walking silently. The pinkette making sure to not let her footsteps make any sound. It was something Kurenai had taught her about when she began her training.

When she arrived at their usual meeting place, she found the older woman teaching another girl. She had black hair and wore a cream jacket which had the hyuga insignia on either sides. She was hitting a training dummy while Kurenai was guiding her.

"Kurenai-sensei!" The older woman looked up and smiled.

"Sakura! How are you?" She asked.

"I've been pretty well. Who's the girl training with you?"

"This is Hinata Hyuga. I'm training her for the upcomming chunin exams," She says before glancing at the lavender-eyed girl. She moved her gaze back to Sakura.

"I take it, Kakashi has signed your team to compete?" She asked.

Sakura nods her head. "Yeah! That's what I actully came to you for!"

"Could you please help train me Kurenai-sensei?" The pink genin asked.

"Ofcourse. You'll be training with Hinata."

The three kunoichi's spent their afternoon training together under the sun. Sakura and Hinata both spared and trained together. During a break, Sakura decided to start a conversation with the hyuga.

"Hey Hinata," Sakura said. The two of them were sitting down under a tree resting. The pinkette held a water bottle on her hand the other on the floor.

"Y-yes, Sakura-san?" She asked queitly.

"I was wondering if you knew someone called Neji. Mabye he's a cousin or brother?" The pinkette asked.

Hinata stiffened at that. Sakura frowned. Had she crossed a line? She better apologize quickly.

"Look Hinata, you don't have to answer, I was just curious and all-"

"I do know him." She said just below a whispher.

"Huh?" Sakura said in confusion.

"He's my cousin. He... dislike's me along w-with Hanabi-chan, my younger sister. O-our relationship isn't really on g-good terms." Hinata answered.

Sakura pats her on the back. She knew Neji was a pompous prick but she didn't know about this.

"Hinata-" Sakura started but was cut off by her teacher.

Kurenai shunshined infront of her two students. "Alright break is over, now for your next assignment you two will be sparring against eachother. Taijutsu and low-ranking genjutsu's and ninjutsu's only, Understand?" She said.

"Yes, ma'm." They both said in unision.

The two girls stood up but right before Sakura mouths: 'we'll talk later.' to Hinata. The hyuga merely nodded.

Sakura stood on one end of the training ground while Hinata at the other. They both got into their respective stances and stood still, analyzing the other. In a few moments, Kurenai's voice could be heard starting the match.

Hinata charged at Sakura with her fist out. She throws a punch but Sakura quickly evades it by side-stepping out of the way. She create's two shadow clone's who each charge at Hinata.

While she was distracted, Sakura quickly forms a plan inside her mind. The pinkette create's two clone's and instruct them to dig three hole's.

_lll_

Hinata dispelled the two shadow clones before looking back to where Sakura was. She noticed two holes on the ground which were not there before and uses her byakugan to find her. She saw two of her clones before they emerged from the ground. The hyuga easily evades them and they vanish into thin air.

A second passed before she sensed someone's chakra behind her. She jumps out of the way to find the real Sakura standing infront of her with a kunai which had a paperbomb stuck on it. She launches a few, but the hyuga dogdes them. The explosion caused a heavy fog. Deciding to use her byakugan she saw the pinkette a few feet away. Taking out a kunai, Hinata goes after her.

The two kunoichi's soon charged at eachother. Sakura throws a few attacks, some missed while others didn't. Hinata tries sweeping Sakura of her feet and she falls, not before-

Hinata's eyes widen.

_lll_

"I'm home." Sasuke said.

He heard a greeting come from his parents who were sitting in the living room before going to the backyard. Once there, he found his older brother along with someone else, training together.

"Aniki!" He said.

Itachi looked over to see his younger brother. He gave him a small smile before going over to him.

"Hey, Sasuke."

"Sasuke-chan!" Said male groaned. His annoying cousin was here aswell. He ruffled/ruined his black hair before giving him a mischevious, shit-eating grin. Sasuke glared at him but the curly haired male merely chuckled.

"Shisui."

"How've ya been, cousin?" He said.

Sasuke only ignored him and went to speak wih his older brother.

"Team seven is competing in the chunin exams." The blackette said.

"Chunin exams? Kakashi-san signed your team to compete?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yes, could you train me?"

Itachi smiled sadly at his younger brother. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. Me and Shishui have a mission later. Mabye when we get back I could train you?" Itachi said.

Sasuke sighed. Eversince his older brother became anbu they no longer spent much time togeher like they used to. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows before answering.

"Fine."

"Why don't you let Obito train you, Sasuke-chan?" His older cousin suggested.

"Yes, I agree. Obito could train you until we get back." Itachi added. He looked at his watch and sighed.

"Looks like we have to leave soon. Goodbye, otouto." The two uchiha's shunshined away, leaving behind some leaves and a dissapointed Sasuke.

_lll_

The shadow clone disperesed before the real Sakura emerges from behind her. The Haruno sweeps her feet and puts her kunai infront of her face. Hinata yelps and lands on the floor with her kunai kicked away on the ground.

"Sparring match is over. Sakura wins."

Hinata stared at her wide-eyed with a look of awe and astonishment.

Sakura-san was truly talented.

"Now form the sign of unision, girls."

With a smile, Sakura helps her up and two connect their fingers together.

_lll_

"Hey, Kurenai-sensei,"

"Hmm?" The red-eyed woman asked. They were walking together on the street.

"Could you cut my hair? I feel like it could get in the way when I train or fight. I don't want to tie it back as someone might pull me from behind." Sakura said. She absentmindly twirls a peice of her pink hair.

"Sure, I suppose I could."

"Thanks alot Kurenai-sensei!"

**_Extra:_**

"Happy Mother's day, dattebayo!" Naruto said before hugging his mom. His gift was a drawing of her her and him. At the bottom of the drawing read, 'Happy Mother's Day!'.

"Aw! Thank you, Naruto." She says before returning the hug.

_ll_

"Happy Mother's Day, Kaa-san." The Uchiha brother's said in unision before handing their mother a bouqete of flowers.

Mikot smiles at her two sons. What did she do to deserve such caring boys?

"Your the best sons a mother could ever ask for!" She gladly takes the bouqete.

_lll_

"Happy Mother's day!" Sakura says before giving her mother a baked cake. The pinkette had Hinata help her in making it aswell as designing it.

"Thank you, Sakura. Your an amazing daughter." Mebuki said before kissing her daughters forehead.

_ll_

**_Happy Mother's Day to all the amazing mom's out there!_**

**_You guys are awesome!_**

**A/N:**

**I had a bit of trouble in writing the fight scene between Hinata and Sakura. Anyway hope you guy's have a great day.**

**edited on 5/14**


	6. Scary Proctor's and Even Scarier Test?

Sakura was walking to the training ground, her long pink hair was cut just by her neck. She disgarded her usual red quiapo dress in favor of a black sleaveless blouse with grey shorts that reached her knee's. Her hiate was tied around her neck proudly.

When Kurenai had cut her hair she decided to help fix her wardrobe. Her clothing style changed drastically. The older woman also insisted they buy some new supplies for her. Sakura had a whole new pack of senbons and explosive tags as well as new kunai and shuriken. The pinkette tried to help pay for the cost but Kurenai only shook her head and had a look on her ruby irises.

Anyway, when she arrived she noticed it was still empty of her two teammates, deciding to do a little bit of meditating, Sakura sits under one of the many tree's inside the the training ground before closing her eyes.

An hour passes before Sakura senses two chakra signature's nearby. She stands up and leans against a tree. A few minute's passed before she heard their two voices comimg closer and closer.

"What do you mean you haven't tried Ichiraku ramen yet? It's the best ramen shop in the whole world!" Naruto's voice could be heard arguing.

"Hn. It's also a shop that I would never frequent, Dobe."

"Your missing out teme-Sakura-chan!" Naruto was saying before his eyes found it's way to his teammate. He ran towards her and he started asking her a million questions.

"Sakura-chan! What happened to your hair? It's gotten shorter! Your clothes are all different too!" The blonde started rambling and listing off all the things that were different about her.

Sasuke only glanced at her in confusion before looking away. Though Sakura didn't miss the look of curiousity that passed his cobalt coloured eyes.

A moment or so passes before their teacher arrives. "Alright. I want you all to follow me and go to the arena where the exams will be taking place." His eye's passed by all his students but he looked at Sakura a little while longer before he started walking off. The three of them all following suit.

_llll_

When they arrived it was chaos. Many of the examines were huddled around an entrance where two chunins were stationed.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked one of the genins.

"They won't let us in! It's been a few minute's now and the exams are gonna start soon." They answered.

Sakura became puzzled before she looked over to the door. It was then she realized that it had a layer of genjutsu.

"That's because it's the wrong room!" She says which garnered a few confused looks.

"What do you mean it's not the exam room, Sakura-chan?" He blonde teammate asked curiously.

"It's a genjutsu to throw us off," She explains before dispelling it.

Both of her boys looks at her in surprise. "What a surprise. We didn't think a couple of rookie genin could see through that." One of the men who were surronding the door said.

"That's what you'd expect for a genjutsu specialist on our team, right Sakura?" Sasuke says before the three of them started walking to the correct room.

Once they entered there was many genins from all around the elemental nations participating. Sakura's green eye's looked across the room before falling on a familiar face.

"Hinata!" She didn't care that she had caused a few heads to turn her way as she was focused on getting to her friend.

"S-sakura! I'm g-glad to see you here."

Upon closer inspection the hyuga noticed her friends different look. "You changed a lot- Not that I'm saying you're a-a completely d-different person, I-I only meant that y-your appearance has changed..."

Sakura merely laughed at her friends rambling. "It's fine. Where's your team?"

"O-oh Kiba and S-shino left to go on their own. W-what about you?"

"Same thing, do you know who our proctor's going to be?"

"I-I heard they were going to be someone r-really scary.. I just hope their not _too _t-terrifying.."

Suddenly Sakura heard some loud noises coming from one of the candidates. Apologizing quickly she heads to where her teammate's are and found them engaged in a fight with three genin from the hidden sound and a white haired, bespectacled boy.

She runs over to them and goes over to her two teammate's.

"Naruto! Sasuke! What're you guy's doing?!"

Naruto yelled. "They started it!"

The three of them were about to get ready to fight until a man suddenly shunshined on the front of the room. He had ugly scars on his face and wore a dark coat with a bandanna on his head.

"Let us begin. I am your proctor, Ibiki Morino. For now one of your worst nightmare's." He smirked.

"You candidate's from the hidden sound, knock it off. You want to fail before the exams begins!"

"Sorry, it's our just our first time participating. We were a little excited, won't happen again, sir." The one with bandage's covering his face said, though it didn't sound like an apology through anyone's ears.

Ibiki smirked before he started speaking again. "I will only say it once, no attacking any of the other candidate's while the exam is going on, the use of fatal force is strictly prohibited. Anyone who dare's try messing with me will automatically be disqualified without hesitation, understood?"

"Now if were ready, we will begin the first portion of the exams. Hand over your paperwork and you will receive a number. The number indicate's where you will sit. We will start once you are all seated."

_'Wait, did he say... written?!' _Naruto thought before looking over to see he had a stack of paper with him.

_'Oh no! A written test!?"_

_l_**_lll_**

Once everyone was all seated, the proctor started speaking again.

"Alright I'll only explain this once so you all better listen, questions will all be ignored."

_'No question's? Seriously?' _Sakura thought from her seat a few rows back.

"The written portion will be conducted with a point system. Contrary to what some of you might be used to, you will all start with ten points each. One point will be deducted for every wrong answer."

"Team's will pass or fail, depending on the final score of each member. Meaning if one of your teammate's fail, you all fail."

_'What!? That's ridiculous!'_ Sakura thought to herself.

"Next, the sentinels you see positioned beside you will deduct two points for those who cheated. Beware these sentinels have razor sharp sight. If they catch you cheating five time's, you will be disqualified."

"If you want to be shinobi, show us how exceptional you are."

"I forgot to mention. If anyone from you team fail the test, your entire team will be disqualified."

_'Ugh! Their gonna kill me! I'm so dead!'_

_'Dobe, don't let us down.'_

_'That knuckled-head better not fail!'_

"You may all begin."

**_llll_**

_'Relax, Sakura. You can do this. Otherwise all that training with Kurenai would go to waste.' _Sakura thought before grabbing her pencil and reading the first question.

_'These are integrated problems based on principals of uncertainty and requiring complex mechanical energy anaylis. Incredibly advanced for genin. Naruto won't have a chance answering all these questions. I bet a handful of others, beside's me, could possibly understand any of it.' _Sakura thought.

_'Good luck, Naruto. I just hope you'd be able to get atleast one right.'_

**_lll_**

_'Okay, you can do this, Naruto. Just have to go through each question and see if I understand anything.'_

The Namikaze then went through each question, his mind only hurting more and more after each problem.

_'Ahhh! I don't understand any of this! This is hopeless!'_

Beside him, Hinata looked at him in worry. "Naruto-kun.."

**_lll_**

_'It's weird. They make it more of a fuss if you cheat, rather than the test itself.'_

_'Ordinarily, if someone's caught cheating even once, there automatically thrown out. Almost like...' _The Uchiha's eyes widen in realization.

_'Huh, so that's it? The real aim was to test our information gathering. It's not about our knowlegde. That explains these impossible questions and eagle-eyed sentinels.'_

_'A shinobi must look underneath the underneath. He never said anything about **not **__cheating. He wants us to cheat and not get caught.'_

_'I just hope the other two figure'd it out. C'mon you dobe, use your head before it's to late.'__llll_Sakura breaths a sigh to herself. She had completed almost half of the questions. The Haruno wonders how her two teamate's are faring, are they all alright?

She sighs before going over the next question.

**_lll_**

_Time's running out and I still haven't answered a single question. I gotta cheat. No! What will the other's think? Not to mention I might get caught. On the other hand, if I don't I still fail the test. Gah! I'm so dead.'_"Naruto-kun?" Looking beside him, He saw a familiar lavender-eyed girl on his side.

"I-if you want, y-you can c-copy my a-answers."

_'Say what!? She'd let me see her test? Why would she do that? Unless she's going to set me up for cheating! Wait, Hinata doesn't seem like the type to do that, though I guess she was probably pressured into doing it because of Kiba. I wouldn't really put it past him.'_

"Hey Hinata, can I ask you something?"

"Huh? S-sure go ahead."

"Why do you want to show me your answers?"

The hyuga blushed.

"Why? Well... y-you see... I think it'd be n-nice for all of us to stick together, y'know."

"Really?! That's so awesome of you!" He said.

_'How lucky am I to have someone willingly show me their answers.'_The Namikaze was just about to copy her test when a kunai flew past him and landed on the guy behind them.

"W-what was that for!?"

"Your disquallified for cheating five time's. You and your teammate's have to leave." They said.

Shocked. Two people began walking out of the room before the person started walking with them.

"Psst. Naruto, g-go ahead look."

Hearing the sracthing of a pencil on paper, Naruto looked to his left and saw one of the sentinels writing. Freezing in his seat he looked away.

"T-thank you but I have to refuse."

"Huh?"

"I'm an ace ninja, I think I can pass this."

Hinata glances at his empty test paper. "Are you sure?" She ask again.

"Yeah, beside's even if I was caught. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble." He stated before turning tonhis own paper. He was oblovious to the blush on the Hyuga's cheeks.

**_lll_**

"The last and final question is something eac of you can choose not to answer."

Everyone was shocked by this new information. _'What? There's got to be a catch.'_"Seriously? There has to be a catch!"

"If you choose not to answer, regardless of you points on the previous nine questions, you and your team fail and leave the chunin exams."

There was a chorus of chatter amongst the genins as they all processed this new information.

"You didn't let me finish,"

"If you chose to answer the tenth question and fail to answer correctly, you will be barred from ever taking the chunin exams ever again."

A chorus of protest could be heard from everyone.

"What's the big idea!? That's bull! There's a lot of those who failed and took the chunin exam again! What's with this new rule?!" Kiba yelled. Akamaru yipping in agreement with him.

"It seem's you didn't realize but, that was before I made these rules. You all have the displeasure of having me a your proctor.

_lll_

"The tenth and final question, those who do not want to answer it raise your hand, your number will be recorded and you will be free to go."

A few moments later, random hands appeared on the air. Ibiki glared at each one of them who all left the door. After a while he began speaking again.

"Are you all ready? the final question is..."

_'Here it come's.'_ Sakura thought.

"...you all passed!" Ibiki yelled.

Those who remained all were taken aback at this new revelation.

"WHAT!?"

"That's right. You all passed. You can all head over to thr Forest of Death where the second portion of the exam are taking place."

Suddely a woman burst through the door with the most insane smile Sakura ever saw.

"Hey, I'm Anko and I'll be your proctor for the second half ofthe exams!**"**

**A/N: Writing Namikaze instead of Uzumaki felt really weird to me. Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	7. Training Ground 44

**A/N:**

**No I'm not dead or abandoning this story.**

**My reason for being so late to update was because I had to get ready in going back to school (I only have like a weem until school begins). Where I live, summer is almost over while for some of you, summer might just be starting. I envy you guys****.** **I also had a bit of trouble in writing this chapter** **and found myself suferring from writers block.**

**I may not say this out loud and post it on every chapter like other fanfiction authors here, but I want you all to know that I appreciate every comment, criticism, favorite, ect. It really makes my day when I open my email and see how much love this fic is getting. It's my first time posting a multi-chaptered fic so I'm really thankful and grateful.**

**Answer to a guest question: I'll maybe include her in he future, (in a filler or extra chapter). I actually forgot that she existed. Right now I'm still not sure.**

**Updates would be slowed down and I won't be able to post as much. I'm really, really, sorry about this. But I hope you will all understand.**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter and hope you guys have great day****!**

It was the second part of the chunin exams, Sakura still couldn't believe the written exam had all been fake. All that excessive worrying and overthinking was all for nothing, she thought. Still, she was glad it was fake, if it were real she knew her blonde teammate would have bombed the test. They could all say goodbye to their promotion.

However her thoughts were interrupted by their new proctor.

"I'm your next examiner Anko Mitarashi! Today you will all go to the Forest of Death to test your survival skills."

The Forest of Death, otherwise known as training ground forty-four, was one of the most dangerous training grounds in Konoha. Most training grounds that were above twenty were restricted from any genins or low-ranking chunins. It was a horrendous place filled with many poisonous and deadly fauna and flaura, hence the name Forest of Death. Sakura wonders how much sake the director was drinking when they were designing the exams.

Seriously sending a bunch of twelver-to-whatever year olds all in a forest filled with deadly and poisonous plants and animals? She knew it was a test for their survival skills but couldn't they find a much better place? A place that wasn't going to be their deaths? She sighs.

"This is how the exams will work. I call this part the 'scroll seizing test!' Your team will either have an earth or heaven scroll. You need both scrolls to go to the central tower located in the middle of the forest."

"To pass the exam you must find a team with the opposite scroll and take it by any means necessary, even killing. After that you must go to the central tower with your team still intact and have both the heaven or earth scroll on your person before the five-day time limit or else you all fail."

"But be warned, the Forest of Death wasn't called the Forest of Death for nothing, inside the training ground is deadly bugs and animals, poisonous plants, not to mention other genins who wouldn't hesitate to kill you for your scroll. Before the exams will begin, I'll need you to sign these wavers." Anko said before taking out some papers. After everyone signed and read the release forms, the woman collected them.

"The Second part of the chunin exams may now begin!"

With that, everyone leapt off their feet and began running inside the training ground. Before they left, Sakura looked over to where a certain hyuga was. "Good luck out there." She says.

Hinata nods. "G-good luck to you aswell, Sakura-san."

Team seven quickly runs inside before stopping. They all stop under one of the large tree's.

"So what would be our first course of action?" Sasuke asks.

Naruto chuckles sheepishly. "I was thinking you guys would handle that."

The pinkette sighs in exasperation before thinking over a plan. "One of us could scout for any teams with our scroll and henge into one of their teammate's. Next we trick them into giving it to us . How's that sound?"

Naruto smiles before nodding. "I'm on board with that! What about you teme?" The blonde ask.

Sasuke merely grunts. The two take it as a sign of anffirmation. H was just glad someone thought of a plan.

"Great. I'll go and start scouting for any teams. Sasuke will be the one casting the genjutsu while Naruto can start making the base."

The three nod before departing.

_lll_

Sakura's thoughts travelled back to her and Hinata's conversation yesterday.

_They were walking out of the training ground_ _together one day. Both were worn out and were deciding on eating at one of the many stalls and food vendors in Konoha.__The two of them were chatting casually about various topics until the pinkette remembered their conversation earlier._

_"What were_ _you saying earlier about your cousin, Hinata?"_

_The two abruptly stopped walking. They were standing alone in a street, the sun having already set as the moon started to appear inthe dark sky._

_"He hates me. But I do not blame him. I would hate myself to if I was him." She whispers, her voice barely audible._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"It started along time ago, we were still pretty young children so I don't remember much."_

_"All I know is he blames me for his father's death. I don't know why. I know he hate's me for being clan head and for him being a branch member. I just wish... I could speak to him to try and sort things out."_

_They lasped insilence for a while, the idea of food having slipped from their minds. The pinkette drops her off at the Hyuga estate._

_"G-good luck, for t-tommorow, Sakura-san. B-Be careful on your way home." She says._

_Sakura nods before waving goodbye._

She frowns at the memory while staying perched up at a tall tree overlooking the whole training ground.

Suddenly she saw some movement coming from below. Gazing down and being silent as possible and see's a genin team from mist. She smiles before she started coming back to where her team was.

_lll_

"Hey Teme," The blonde starts while he was gathering some leaves and twigs. The Uchiha was busy scouting on top a tree for any sign of enemies. So far none have been on his radar. Deactivating his sharingan, he jumped down the tree and landed gracefully before he walked over to the blonde.

"What?"

"It's weird. Sakura-chan changed so much, ever since Kurenai-sensei started training her." Naruto says.

Now you might be all wondering how he found this out? Welllet me elaborate.

Long story short, he grew curious of where his pink haired teammate went to after completing their daily D-rank mission. He saw her training one day with the woman who was well known for being a genjutsu expert. He might not be a genius like Shi. The Namikaze was surprised by how much his female friend changed.

Sasuke gave his famous Uchiha 'hn' before stuffing his hands in his pockets and sit under a tree.

He ignored his teammate's words, deep in thought. He cared but he doesn't show it like any normal person, instead he does so in his own Uchiha way. Critiquing and trying o help them improve their forms for example.

He cared about them in his own twisted way, even if it was odd. He just had a difficult time voicing his feelings. Being born in a clan with stoic and emotionless cousins and relatives it wasn't a surprise if he started picking up a few traits.

He _di__d_ care about the well-being and health of his friends, even if he didn't show it. But he'd rather die than say that to their faces.

However, his thoughts were interrupted. He along with his blonde teammate found themeselves confronting a hidden grass nin, she had long dark hair with pale skin.

"An Uchiha? How lucky am I to stumble upon one."

_lll_

The Haruno had just finished scouting for a few teams. She had discovered a group of genins from mist who looked like they had the scroll they were looking for. She was just heading back to where her teammates were to tell them the news.

When she arrived however, she found Sasuke fighting a strange grass nin (and losing) while her other teammate was fighting off two large snake's both sent by the grass nin.

She hesitated and started thinking of a plan. She knew she couldn't exactly fight and defeat the grass nin. But perhaps, she couldn't be he one fighting...

Grabbing a smoke bomb, she aims for the ground below his feat. Creating a clone and make's it henge into her teamate, she throws the smoke bomb and quickly rushes for the badly injured Sasuke. Casting a hasty genjutsu to make it appear more like her friend never left.

Naruto, defeats the two snakes before joing his team. The trio left the strange grass nin, knowing it won't be the last time they meet.

**AN: It's short unlike most of them, and unedited but I hope you still enjoyed the chapter.**


End file.
